phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Mitchel Musso
Mitchel Musso (born July 9, 1991) performs the voice of Jeremy on Phineas and Ferb. (Was originally going to voice Ferb but the idea was dropped when it was decided Ferb would be British) Musso was born and raised in Garland, Texas, a Dallas suburb. Musso is of part Italian descent. He is close friends with Miley Cyrus and Emily Osment. He is also very good friends with Disney Channel Original Movie Hatching Pete co-star Jason Dolley. He is best known to Disney Channel audiences as Oliver Oscar Oken on Hannah Montana. He is also known for the show Pair of Kings as "King Brady" on Disney XD. Prior to the role that made him famous, he co-starred with Kyle Massey in the 2005 DCOM Life is Ruff. He also played Avatar Aang in an unaired pilot of Avatar the Last Airbender. His first appearance was "Rollercoaster" in 2007. Early life Musso was born in Garland, Texas, the son of Katherine (née Moore) and Samuel Musso, who were involved in community theater in Dallas, Texas. He has two siblings – Mason Musso, who sings lead vocals in the band Metro Station, and Marc Musso, an actor. He has a golden labrador named Stitch. Career In 2004, Mitchel made his Hollywood film debut in Secondhand Lions, alongside his brother Marc. Before Musso was cast in Secondhand Lions, he had been in several films beforehand: Am I Cursed? as Richie and The Keyman as a cub scout both in 2002. Musso also starred in three episodes of King of the Hill as the voice of Bobby Hill's friend Curt in the episodes "The Powder Puff Boys" and "Bobby Rae" as well as the surfer kid in "Four Wave Intersection" in 2007. In addition to his role as Oliver Oken in Disney Channel's Hannah Montana, Musso also voices Jeremy Johnson in Phineas and Ferb, a boy whom Phineas's sister, Candace (Ashley Tisdale) has a crush on. Other acting credits include Raymond Figg in the Disney Channel Original Movie, Life Is Ruff, the voice of Aang in the unaired version of the pilot episode of Avatar: The Last Airbender, the voice of DJ in the film, Monster House, and Hannah Montana: The Movie, which was released on April 10, 2009. Musso was in the first Disney Channel Games in 2006 on the Green Team, and appeared on the Red Team in 2007 and 2008. He also appeared in the TV movie Walker, Texas Ranger: Trial by Fire alongside Chuck Norris and Selena Gomez. On June 2, 2008, Musso was a surprise guest at the Spotlight Awards at the North Shore Music Theatre in Beverly, Massachusetts. He presented awards to the Best Actor and Best Actress of the 2007–2008 theatrical year. In 2008 Musso, Miley Cyrus and Billy Ray Cyrus all made "family" guest appearances in Metro Station's music video for Seventeen Forever. In late 2009, Musso was cast, alongside The Suite Life on Deck and House of Payne's Doc Shaw, in a new television series for Disney XD titled Pair of Kings. The series began production in March 2010, following the production of the final season of Hannah Montana in which Musso does not star in this season he will only be a guest. The series premiered on September 10, 2010. It was announced that Musso would be the host of Disney Channel's latest hidden camera reality series, PrankStars, which premiered on July 15, 2011. On December 12, 2011, Disney XD renewed the series Pair of Kings for a third season. Musso did not return for the new season due to a DUI arrest in October, and had instead been replaced by a new character played by Adam Hicks. Mitchel Musso has been announced to be voicing a character on the upcoming Disney series, Milo Murphy's Law. Gallery External links * * Category:Jeremy Johnson Category:Actors Category:Real World Articles Category:M